Irresistible
by MysticalKatyy
Summary: Hermione Is the new Chrams teacher at Hogwarts. Remaining feelings between Hermione and Snape leave tension and lust in the air. It creats something Irresistible and Toxic.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything from J.k Rowling's Harry Potter I just play with her world. (Snape and Dumbledore Live)**

**Chapter 1- **_**We meet again**_

After the war Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been given many opportunities. Job offers, awards and such. They had remained somewhat close but between Hermione and the boys they had different interests at heart. Harry and Ron had become Aurors and Hermione had been offered a teaching job at Hogwarts. She was going to check it out to see how she would like it.

Hermione was sitting in her rather nice house in Godric's Hollow when she peered to look out the window and see an owl approach. She opened the window and took the letter from the owl…

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hogwarts would like to offer you the_

_Rather prestigious position of teaching_

_the nourishing minds of young witches _

_and wizards. Like all the teachers here_

_you are no stranger to Hogwarts, we_

_do hope you consider._

_Sincerely ,_

_Headmaster Of Hogwarts_

_Albus Dumbledore_

'_Bloody hell,'_ Hermione thought. _They do pay well that's a positive…But to be working alongside all my previous teachers. I could do it I think. I do have a love for charms. Although I'm just 19…Sod it I'll go._

Hermione then decided she would walk their. It wasn't really far away plus she hadn't been in Hogsmade for a while she decided she would go through there.

As Hermione walked she saw Hagrid's new hut. A slightly larger and better one from before. _No time to pay a visit just wanna get to Dumbledore. _She would see him later she thought. As she approached the gates she paused. She looked at the clothing she had selected to the meeting, Dark blue pencil skirt and matching top, looked like a mini dress, and nice black heels. It was Late August Hermione thought and it was bloody hot. But she had admitted she liked her outfit a lot. Her hair she let grow It was nice long and very wavy. She added light make up. After the war Hermione started to dress with confidence…it changed her a bit, fot the better. After her quick evaluation of herself she went in.

_That's weird no one's…"_HERMIONE"

"Professor Mcgonigal, how are you?"

"Stop that it's Minerva"

"Minerva…I like it" Hermione giggled.

"Hermione , sorry I didn't meet you outside I like to tidy up my room and Gryffindor's before everyone comes in. Also had to tidy some other things up, you know me"

"yes pro…Minerva"

"Well, then Albus should be telling all the teachers to come down to meet the new member of the staff"

"Minerva I had just been considering the…."

"Oh yes, yes dear I'll tell Albus you're here, Go to his office dear he'll be waiting for you"

"By the way I love what you are wearing"

"thank you"

Hermione had gone upstairs, the through a portrait for a short cut to Dumbledore's office.

" Ms. Granger I am so pleased you are considering this"

"Yes professor you letter had me interested mainly because I had always wanted to work with charms, and the ministry you know…"

"Yes, all a lot of….Severus"

_Hermione's heart sank she had thought She would see him later, mainly because outside of class she never saw him besides some meals, he was never one to be outside his quarters and classroom much. Also she always had a sort of crush on him she felt heated around him and she had always caught herself looking a him._

"Headmaster, you called for me?"

"Well I was only going to call you if was going to accept the position as Charms Professor. But since you're here you might as well know she's considering it."

Professor Snape had not looked at her as he made his comment.

"She only graduated last year Headmaster, and how could you be so sure she's mastered the craft of Charms?"

"Severus she…."

"Excuse me Professor Snape but It just so happens I have mastered the craft if I hadn't I would not be here, Do you really think I would jeaporize the education of others because of my selfish want?"

_ahh yes that bloody hot temper of hers again._

"You will do best to hold you tongue."

"Hold my tongue? I am not one of your students anymore professor I am your colleague" Dumbeldore Looked at Hermione with a smile "so that is a yes ?"

Hermione raised her head slightly.

"Yes I am accepting the position"

"Bloody hell" said Snape.

"We might as well write to the Daily Prophet saying we accept teenagers to teach teenagers at Hogwarts."

"Severus you and will do best to get along or I will force you two to work together more than usual."

Snape opened his mouth to respond when,

All of a sudden a burst through the door Professor Slughorn, Mcgonigal, Sprout, Quirrel, Flitwick, Flinch, and Trelawney all came in at the same time. "Congrats Hermione" They all said. Slughorn apologized for the teachers being late. "You see we all have some Fire whiskey to start off another good year, next time you'll have to join us Hermione. You to Severus."

"Not on your life." said Snape.

"Well then Cheers!" "Tootaloo everybody"

Slughorn stumbled out after the teachers

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at that.

"I cant believe their drunk, it's just all too funny"

Snape arched an eyebrow and looked at her deep into her eyes

Dumbledore, Snape, and Hermione remained in the office with a still silence.

Snape Looked at Hermione up and down "Well…Since you are staying here you know where to find me between eight and four in my classroom if you should find the need to talk to me."

"Only If I absolutely need to most likely not, thank you though"

"You insolent…."

"Oh yes Severus thank you for reminding me show Hermione to her new quarters."

"Shouldn't you leave that task to Minerva…"

"Nonsense you're here are you not?"

"My own new quarters, oh how marvelous…What shall I do with my house though It's brand new?" Hermione said.

"Do bore others with your questions and follow me" Hermione rolled here eyes.

" tell me if you need adjustments or not" said Dumbeldore.

"Yes Professor."

"Follow me." said Snape.

_The low sound of his voice just made a delicious turn in her stomach and once again she felt heated._

**_Guys Please comment and lmk what you Think, Thanks loves :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- I can play that game**

"_Follow me" _ said Snape.

Hermione bit her lower lip and froze.

"Something the matter ?"

"No sir…right I'm coming" Hermione quickly moved behind him.

_He walks so dams fast, and that flowing ….stop Hermione just…stop_

Snape quickly moved up the stairs. Hermione hadn't been so fast, struggling really because of the tightness of her dress.

_Please don't let this dress rip….._

As Snape approached the portrait that would lead as a short cut to the entrance to Hermione's quarters he turned around to see where she was.

"Ms Granger?"

"Sir…sorry I'm coming this dress is just really tight"

"Well next time do where something that would allow you to be more flexible, for good sakes woman ."

"It's called a pencil skirt sir they can be rather tight not like you would know."

Hermione was approaching Snape, when she got to the top stair Snape arched his eyebrow at her.

"Bloody hell." Said Snape

He put his arm around her waist and gently got her to the floor before the stairs would rotate again.

"Thank you" Hermione looked rather flushed.

Hermione had then walked in from of Snape and he had noticed her dress had ripped right at the tip of her tong where he saw the t.

_Oh gods she looks divine…should I tell her? No let her wonder if anyone saw it._

"Yes well…em , This portrait is Catrina Gryffindor, daughter of Godric Gryffindor"

"Hello" said Catrina.

Hermione nodded her head

"and the password is moonstone"

The portrait Catrina said "Enter" as Snape walked in Hermione had still been trying to keep up.

"If you could hurry along I have better things to do today."

"Like be rude I assume."

Hermione was in awe the Hallway leading to her Front door was beautifully Lit with wonderful portraits of wizarding art.

"The wards have not been set yet simply wave your hand to create your basic wards."

Hermione had opened the door very quickly and entered. Then she gasped…

Marble floors, very large living area, Large book shelf crafted beautifully filled with a variety of books. A nice sized kitchen connecting to the right sized of the living room. Hermione walked further in the bathroom was to her left. It also had marble floors a big plush white carpet. Large beautiful bathtub crème colored and a rather nice large French designed antique mirror.

Snape had been waiting in the living room rather stiff when he saw Hermione opened the door to the bedroom. He hadn't known why he was curious but he walked to the door of the room. He admitted to himself they had done a sensational job the room was rather nice.

"Oh gods. It's perfect" Hermione gasped.

"Look at this beautiful Large bed, and this lovely couch, Oh and I can Sink my feet into the lovely deep carpet!"

"But I have to admit" Hermione said "I may alter these Gryffindor colors a little,I mean I have house spirit but it's a little bold."

"Yes" Snape said. "indeed."

"Oh Professor are your rooms as lovely as this?"

"Different" Snape had been rather stiff.

_She does look rather pretty…And that dress shows. Damn it Severus you cant think like that. Ive probably had too much Firewhisky._

"Oh you have to show me your rooms someday" said Hermione with a grin.

"Not likely" said Snape. Hermione had placed her hand on her waist and tilted her head. She had no mercy

"When are you going to stop being such a prick?"

Snape had arched an eyebrow and advanced on her.

Hermione had stood her ground however.

"Listen to me you little chit, you will hold your tongue or so help me you are going to wish those word had not left your little mouth in the first place."

"You obviously still think you have the power over me as you once did, I hate to break it to you professor but em….no you don't."

"Oh you are rather humorous tell me…do you really think I am talking about house points?"

"All I know is your in way over your head I will make you bloody miserable if you thik you have the slightest power over me."

_He's bloody sexy when he's mad_

"Until then I will take my leave, better things to attend to rather than conversation with children also Minerva wants me to tell you not to miss lunch be down one hour sharp."

"Don't let the door hit your arse on the way out"

Snape raised his eye brow at her "speaking of arses go in front of a mirror and glance at yours will you?" as he paused at the door and the left.

_The little chit had no idea what she is settling herself into._

Hermione ran to her bedroom mirror and turned around.

_Oh my god He saw my…and he didn't tell me earlier what if other people saw!_

"That's it this is war."

**Sorry this one is shorter guys, I am slowly settling Hermione in. The next chapter will be rather tempting though and longer chapters await ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Be Quiet**

_That's it I'm going to make his life hell…_

"Oh Shit the lunch…."

Hermione had just remembered Snape had told her to come down to eat.

"What should I wear…?"

Hermione hadn't brought her clothes. She was trying to think what she should do.

_Should I charm my outfit….? Oh what's this._

Hermione had found a piece of parchment by her nightstand in her bedroom it said.

_Hermione,_

_you will find all your clothes and such in your bedroom closet._

_Everything had been organized._

_Minerva_

"Oh wonderful!"

Hermione had quickly paced to her closet. She had undressed and she quickly put on some skinny jeans and an off the shoulder red sweater.

_Shoes….Oh here._

Hermione had found here shoes neatly organized under her clothes in a large drawer. She had slipped on some black flats.

The clock had stroke 12 in the afternoon.

_Damn I'm late…._

Hermione had ran down the stairs all the way to the Great Hall.

As she approached the doors had opened and Dumbledore had paused from his speech and said.

" I was beginning to worry come along we are having our annual beginning of the year staff meeting. We would love to year your Ideas."

"Oh thank you sir."

Hermione had noticed as she began to walk towards the staff table that her empty seat was between Professor Trelawney and Professor Snape. _Oh Great the loony bin. _Hermione took her seat. She knew Professor Trelawney had disliked her for walking out of her class numerous times but she didn't care.

"Now, now professors you may pitch your idea if you have one, say what you will"

Professor Trelawney said "I believe every student should have double Diviation"

Hermione rolled her eyes at that.

_This woman is completely stupid, her class is utter nonsense._

Hermione started to eat with more force.

By the looks of the other professors faces they thought it was rather stupid as well.

"To me Diviation is a minority upon witches and wizards today and it should be considered as important as Defence against the Dark arts because If you can forsee the bad things in the future you can possablyavoid it." Said Trelawney.

Hermione had Slammed her cup on the table.

"Avoid it? If you were so bloody brilliant at Diviation why didn't you help anyone in the order when we were questioning the Dark Lords return? Were you at those Order meetings?

Professor Snape was now looking interested in the conversation to see what Trelawney would say, everyone was.

"Well it would seem you would say something like that since you were doing rather poor in my class."

"Poor! For you information on my NEWTS I had an.."

" would you please stay silent." Said Snape.

"How dare you? I am merely responding to what she has said you know it's true as much as anyone."

"Well this session has ended we will continue as we did last year everybody same positions exept with a new Charms teacher Professor Granger, Have a splendid few days everyone and try to prepare for the incoming students."

All the teachers were clearing out of the Great Hall when Hermione had caught Snape by the arm.

"Professor you know it's true why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you cannot go shouting out your feelings like a bloody child…and will you desist?"

"Oh ya sorry." Hermione had quickly removed her arm. "Anyways she's a loon."

"Obviously, we just let her talk her nonsense no one really says anything."

"Oh thanks for telling me." Hermione looked rather aggravated

"Honestly there are more important things on my mind than making sure you don't look like a fool because that's not the difficult task I wish to take up."

"Why are you so bloody arrogant."

"Because you act like a child."

"That's ENOUGH" said Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor I didn't kn…"

"I will not have two members of the staff acting like first years."

"Hermione it is Professor McGonagall's decision and I to force you two to work together on certain tasks required."

"And what tasks might those be." Said Severus with an arched eyebrow.

"Well Severus as you know you teach DADA class however you still brew potions for the hospital wing as well as the Ministry, will now assist you with all of that."

"I don't need her help I have been doing this for a long period of time Albus, why must you force this hot tempered know it all chit upon me I deal enough as it is."

Hermione flushed at his words.

"Merlin, I don't want to work with the overgrown oaf either It's bad enough I had to deal with him for 7 years. Question Snape, is it true you really are an overgrown bat?" Dumbledore smirked at that.

Snape's head snapped her way "Why you insolent..."

"As humerous as you two are my mind is set you will do this because I ask it of you."

"Good day headmaster." said Hermione. Snape scoffed and turned away up to his rooms.

As Hermione was walking up to her Quarters Snape had grabbed her and looked at her.

"Listen I do not Know what has gotten into that old mans mind but you will not get in my way of my job. To retrieve these ingredients for potions required for the ministry are extremly difficult and I suggest you stay away from my work."

"I will not you heard the Headmaster he ordered me to go with you."

"You will not."

"I will."

"You reckless..." Snape grabbed Hermione's arm tight but she did not fear him. He put his face close to hers.

"Why must you be so disobedient."

"Because, I'm stubborn and I wont be any other way."

"Your bloody stupid is what you are."

"And you're a snarky Bastard."

"All I am saying Ms. Granger is that you do not wish to piss me off over the edge. Because I promise you, you will be shocked."

"Then shock me professor."

Hermione had looked deep into his eyes and walked away.

Hermione left with feeling very heated and her mind quite fuzzy.

**Guys please review and Lmk, Thank you loves **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- First day**

Hermione was sitting in her living room reading _The Minds of an Animagus. _She looked around rather pleased with where her life has taken her. It had started to turn colder outside so she had casted incendio on her fire place not moving from the couch. This past week the students had been sorted some were younger siblings of friends she had at Hogwarts and some she hadn't heard of. Her mind had drifted to Severus….um Snape. Something about him she rather liked, he was like a complex puzzle just waiting to be solved. Also she loved arguing with him…

Today would be her first day teaching, rather exiting. Hermione would be teaching Third to seventh years due to professor Flitwick getting rather older and slow next year he would be retiring. Hermione opened her drawers she had a beautiful selection of robes for every season. Hermione selected for her first day of teaching black tight trousers, dark blue silky top, black heels and a dark blue robe. Hermione looked in the mirror taking pride in her appearance. She Glamoured her hair to have tamed long curls put on light makeup and she smiled.

Hermione had walked to her classroom taking a short cut through a portrait of a knight from the 16th century. The password was "Cobblestone." It was nessessary to get to the other side of the castle. As Hermione walked she overheard some teenagers say "What a nice piece of arse" and "My gods is that Hermione Granger?" And her personal favorite "I cant wait to stare at those tits all period." She would also teach some people she went to school with but were at the least two years behind her.

Hermione had her class well organized and set up she had 7th years a NEWT class.

As the students came in and seated Hermione had said tot hem all. "Welcome everyone to 7th year Charms I'm Professor Granger all of you know me from when I was here in school you were all 4th years not 5th because of my mission to defeat the Dark Lord which unfortunately we all had to witness oh, do any of you have questions?" "Yes ?

"Professor not only me but others would like to know how you killed the Dark Lord and still managed to complete your NEWTS?"

"Yes well what I did was come back just to take the test a lot of us did I felt well enough prepared we didn't have to though some of the people just got job offers. I on the other had just wanted to take it to see what my score would be." Hermione saw Susan Bones sister raise your hand Susan was in bad mental condition after the war in saddend Hermione "Yes ?"

"Professor I wanted to know how it feels to always be in the Daily prophet with people prying into your life?"

"Well it rather uncomfortable because although I understand what was accomplished I don't understand why people need to know what I do in my private life. However it wasn't too long ago as you all know. Give it a little time it will die down. And if it continues people would really be bored hearing Hermione Granger bought yet another book on _Ancient Ruins Translations."_

All the students laughed Hermione was delighted she had felt a connection with her students. The first lesson went splendid and most of the students adored her.

As Hermione was walking out of her classroom Minerva stopped her.

"Hermione how was your first day?"

"Great Minerva the students are sweet well maybe it's because I had Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw today and maybe because it was the first day but I'm happy.

"Well I'm glad to hear it now come, professor Dumbledore want to speak to the staff in the Greathall."

As Hermione walked in she her head immediately turned towards Snape she began to feel a bit lightheaded and heated. His head turned and his eyes bore into hers it was almost to much to bare. Hermione quickly walked to her seat.

Dumbledore faced everyone and said "Now everyone I would like to tell you something that has been stirring in my mind for a while now but before I go on how was everyone's first day?"

"Well, it seems the male students had a lot to say about and how lovely she was, other comments I cant rather say as it would be innapropriate." Professor Slughorn said as he chuckled. Hermione blushed she was rather flattered.

"I overheard as well some of those comments, I had asked my 5th years to show me a note they had been passing and it was a picture of Hermione in a rather inappropriate state they had received detention other than that only lovely comments about Hermione." Said Professor Mcgonagall .

Hermione had stayed silent, she was rather flattered but she couldn't believe she had such an effect on the students, the boys anyway. Hermione had looked towards professor Snape seeming all uninterested in the subject.

"Hermione if I see lower grades in my class I blame you." Said professor Sprout and everyone laughed except for Snape.

Professor Dumbledore began speaking "I want to say once again Hermione welcome. Now then What will be effective starting tomorrow in Professor demonstrations in DADA as well as Dueling club. The main Professors that will be involved are Professor Snape, and Granger. Of course if others professors wish to demonstrate you may. If there is any concerns see me in my office. "Now then Pip pip" Dumbeldore began to chuckle off to bed."

Snape Immediately got up when Dumbledore left and walked rather fast. Curiously Hermione followed him. He was walking toward Dumbledore's office, spoke the password and went up the rotationg stairs. Hermione had gone right after him but instead paused at the door and listened.

"I wont have it Albus."

"Severus what exactly is it about her that you cannot stand to be around, Hermione is rather lovely."

"Yes that seems to be the opinion of many."

"So, consider it a treat you working with her."

"A treat you say? Albus I want to know why you are forcing us to work together."

"I will say it once more I will not have my staff acting the way you two conducted yourselves, you are both brilliant and you will learn to cope with eachother."

Hermione walked in. Snape looked her up and down practically drinking her in with his eyes.

" so lovely to see you, I trust your hear about the pairing of you to in this new project you see…"

"Oh I don't mind professor as long as he remains civil"

"Civil? You insolent chit, you try my patience You are the only thing that makes me loose my composure with the things you say."

"Composure? Well, well ,well Hermione Granger first thing ever to Make Severus Snape have emotions besides his tight arse stiff self."

Snape raised his eyebrow as another comment was about to pass his Lips he was cut off.

"And you see this is partly why I am doing what I am doing."

The tension in the room was so thick you could feel it. Unless Snape you rather work with Professor Trelewany. Hermione smirked how clever the Headmaster was.

Snape looked at Hermione "I suppose I rather work with a hot tempered woman than a loony one."

"By the way tonight I want you both to start working on the Ministry's potions I'm tired of them owling me"

"Oh joy" said Snape.

Hermione and Snape were in Snape's Lab.

" since we are forced to work together make yourself useful and get the ingredient required for these potions where the supplies are I'm sure you know since you were a frequent in stealing."

"Oh Professor let's stop dodging the fact that you chose me over Trelawney." Hermione smirked and she began meddling with some dried boonslang skin.

Snape spanked her hand away. "Yes, make me not regret my decision."

"Now lets continue with the potions shall we?" said Hermione

**Hope you enjoyed Review Guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-we shall**

"We shall" said Snape. "Right now we will be making certain potions that we have the supplies for… and others we could purchase by owl, if not in person if they are Dark ingredients, and finally if even shops are out or do not carry them we retrieve them our selves, and questions?"

"No sir, none at all." Said Hermione.

"All right then lets get to work shall we, start brewing the polyjuice potion."

"Yes sir."

Hermione could do polyjuice potion in her sleep, it was too easy for her. As she worked she was watching Snape closely the way his hands moved so quickly. He caught her staring at him.

"Does something interest you ?"

"em….no sir I was just observing your work."

Snape had ignored her he went about his business. Hermione had taken off her robes and opened a few buttons on the top of her shirt she also put her hair in a nice ponytail. She hadn't realized her cleavage was showing. As Hermione was about to crush the leeches her wrist was grabbed.

"What in Merlin's name do you think your doing?" Said Snape giving her a good hard look.

"Crushing the leeches, I always do that when I make polyjuice potion that's what the textbook instructs."

"It's wrong you have to squeeze the juice out to make it brew quicker."

"Are you sure because…"

"Just listen you Daft Dimbo." Snape snapped.

"Daft Dimbo how dare you? I'll have you know I made this in my second year and it was one hundred percent effective!"

"You did what?" said Snape.

"I…em thought you knew you said you knew about me taking things from your personal stores."

"Yes well I didn't know about that particular incident."

"Yeah well sorry about that."

They just stared at each other Hermione was breathing heavy now. Snape's eyes spotted her revealing cleavage, Hermione noticed and turned a little red. Snape then sharply turned his head.

"Yes well just squeeze the juice out it will save 2 weeks of time."

"Yes sir."

Hermione had finished the potion now it would just need to simmer, although she had made it several times she seemed rather content about this one because she did it well…legally.

"Sir I finished."

Snape walked over to check on the potion his eyes looking over it. He placed a spoon in it, raised it and let the liquid drop to see the consistency.

"good."

Hermione was bothered by his short response good? It was perfect she had never seen a better one in her life and she was so, so proud of it. She sucked in some air hard. She felt….disapointed.

Hermione had continue to breeze through making other potions very concentrated. As she retrieved a vile of Cornish pixie tears from a shelf near by as she was walking she had tripped over a misplaced tube on the floor. To make it worse Snape was right in front of her he quickLy turned around and grabbed her waist before she received a nasty fall.

"Sir I…I'm sorry I lost my balance." Snape noticed that Hermione's shirt had glided up and her skin was exposed.

"Do well next time to not trip especially in a room of simmering potions."

"Wouldn't want to ruin your precious potions sir I'm sorry."

"Why must you perceive everything the wrong way I ment that it could harm you, you daft girl."

"Shove it " said Hermione

"Pardon?" Said Snape.

"I said shove it you arrogant bastard you just have a foul temper all together."

Snape was over to her so fast Hermione was shocked he held her shoulders against the wall quite firm.

"You will hold your tongue when you speak to me or I swear I will hex you all the way back to England do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir crystal."

As Snape took one last look at her and turned around Hermione took out her wand and sent a stinging jinx towards Snapes way he quickly turned and blocked it."

"Are you insane girl?"

"Expellarmus " casted Snape.

Hermione was shocked at his quickness and began to regret what she had just done she was just so angry…_Well this couldn't get any worse._ She had gotten rather nervous too.

Snape caught her wand and paced toward her He put both her hands above her head against the wall. He then took out his wand and placed it on her cheek slowly tracing it down her neck and onto her chest. Hermione felt a pool of heat in her.

Snape looked into her eyes and leaned in so very close their lips millimeters away.

"Get out…"

"Sir we aren't even done."

"I said get out."

"But we.."

"Now!" Snape shouted.

Hermione quickly left her heart racing. _If I stayed their one second oinger I don't think I could have handled it._

_Shit he has my wand..that…oh my gods you have to be kidding me. I'm an idiot. Wait iv'e got an idea…_

**HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS HSHSHSH**

**Please Review just a quick chapter to tie over until next chapter. Don't worry all this tention will pay off. ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6-Give.. it…now**_

_Ok…ok all I have to do is wait a few hours, try to force…no I will force my way in and get my wand. Come on let's be realistic he'll never give it back to me willingly after I tried and hexed him. And besides Snape has his DADA class in the morning and I cant walk in in front of everybody asking for my own bloody wand_

Hermione was sitting in her bedroom waiting for it to be four a clock in the morning One of the crucial hours in which a teacher needs to sleep. _Gods I cant believe I have the nerve to wake Snape, The Professor Snape at this time. Well he has my wand the bastard._

The clock struck 4 a.m…_ Ok here I go._

Hermione was still in her pajamas. Her violet satin pajamas. _Why must I over think everything, well the satin shirt and bottoms is better rather than the mini slips I usually sleep in and since I am planning this out like a loon I need to look appropriate. _

Hermione quickly paced all the wat down to the dungeons and stopped in front of Snape's private quarters, distant from the common room yet on the same floor.

Hermione approached Snape's door. "Alohamora" she whispered…nothing. _Well it was worth a shot but of course Snape has wards. _Hermione then began knocking. She knocked louder, about 20 knocks later the door opened. Hermione saw her former professor in black silk pajama bottoms and a matching shirt on he was rushing to close the buttons as he opened the door Hermione caught a glimpse of his cheast _Merlin he's toned_. Snape's eyes opened slightly larger and took a deep intake of breath.

" , you have about ten seconds to tell me what is it you need before I proceed to hex you into oblivion and then shutting my door in your face."

"Well in case you forgot you have my wand and I would like it returned now … please."

Snape raised his eyebrow, "Oh you would, would you?"

Hermione's blood began to boil "Yes you snarky bloody bastard give it to me now."

Snape was about to open his mouth when he heard footsteps. He yanked Hermione's arm inside and locked the doors.

"What's your problem?" Hermione's breath was rapid and starring at a very concerned professor.

"What do you think it will look like if people see you at my door in your attire." Snape was staring hard at her and Hermione felt butterfly's in her stomach._ What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Yes, yes I see your point but now to more pressing matters my wand sir?"

"You couldn't have waited in the morning could you? May I remind you how inappropriate this is?"

"Yes well, I cant be without my wand it's basically a part of me surly you understand?"

"Indeed."

"Accio 's wand." Snape caught it in an instant it was on one of his side tables.

Hermione took a moment to look around he had black furniture, Several shelves filled with books, and for some reason it appealed to Hermione. It was so simple All the excietment was within the hundreds of books he had.

"Your rooms suit you perfectly you know." Said Hermione.

"Yes well they are my rooms, ." said Snape with a snarl.

"What do we do now?"

"You wait here till morning who ever is roaming the halls cannot see you leave my rooms, they will think…"

"That we were shagging?" Hermione was up her limit and did not care.

Snape's eyes widened.

_He probably turned red, Snape turning red imagine that._

"Must you be so bold?"

"That is what you were implying wasn't it sir, that we were shagging?"

"Obviously but I wouldn't have said it like that you insolent girl."

" I could have been just paying you a visit obviously you must have many girls here sir."

"We are not having this discussion and what I do is none of your concern."

"Likewise."

A few moments had passed.

Snape's eyes had draped over Hermione. _Gods I love the way he looks at me._

"Tell me what made you come to me so early in the morning."

"Erm…I"

"An answer, would be appreciated." Snape said with a slur.

"I thought you would slightly be off guard because moments ago you would have been sleeping." Said Hermione rather quickly, her heart racing.

Snape paced toward her and lifted her chin "Clever witch, none the less you were wrong I am…always on my guard."

"We'll see…" said Hermione. She bit her lower lip. Hermione was staring at Snape's face studying every angle, the curve of his jaw line, his deep black eyes. _Those deep black eyes…_

Snape and Hermione had both leaned in slowly at the same time as if they had been compelled. Hermione had closed the gap and kissed him. She grabbed his shirt with both hands and tugged him in closer. Snape then had taken control of the kiss and sucked and nibbled on her lower lip. Hermione had then felt all his muscles through his shirt and slipped her hands underneath. Snape at the same time grabbed her bottom. The kiss was heated and desperate. As Hermione played with his nipple with her finger Snape was kissing her neck and spanked her bottom. Hermione felt herself getting wet. "Oh yess Severus."

Snape paused. "Say it again, my name." Hermione looked at him questiongly her face flushed. "Severus." "I had never heard my name sound so beautiful as it did when it came from your lips." "Please then call me Hermione." Snape leaned in and kissed her passionately again. Hermione dug her fingers in his hair, it felt so silky. Snape pulled her hair back and begun to place hot kisses along her neck Hermione's eyes closed.

The clock made a chime it was five in the morning. Snape broke apart "We, we should stop Hermione." Both of their hearts were racing, Hermione pouted. "What for?." "Well for one thing it took almost all my willpower to stop then imagine if we would have continued and plus we should get some relaxation before we teach this morning, but most importantly for you to decide if you would go on with me…like this."

"Severus I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't want you don't be mad." Hermione Placed her hands in his hair and dragged him in to give him a slow kiss.

She rested her forehead oh his as Severus grabbed her waist. "Does that convince you?"

"I seemed to have recall you liking me spanking you?" Hermione blushed. "I'll have to remember that." "Well I also recall you liking me playing with your nipple, I'll have to remember that as well. "

"Vixen." Said Severus with a smirk.

"Don't act like you don't like it." Said Hermione.

"Now Professor Granger are you ready for today's Defense Against the Dark Arts demonstration?"


	7. Chapter 7

***Author's Notice***

My Lovely readers,

I am thinking of Starting a Time Travel fic soon. Hermione and Snape. Let me know. Don't worry I wont abandon this story or give it any less attention. It wont be a quick story either If I would pursue it. Hope you guys are enjoying this story more to come

Have a good read my loves.

_MysticalKatyy_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7- Lets duel**

"Now Professor Granger, are you ready for today's Defense Against the Dark Arts demonstration?"

Hermione looked at Snape with a smile "You should know by now I'm always up for learning as well as teaching… professor."

"Yes well I am not, those idiot dunderheads take days to master simple spells anyways we'll be demonstrating a realistic duel." Said Snape as proceeded to the kitchen area and charmed the water to boil for tea.

"Come now Severus, their first years, give them a break I would understand if they were older…"

"They are did you not listen, we are Demonstrating for the NEWT class." Said Snape with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes well then I really must be going Severus…oh damn, what if someone sees me leaving in my pajamas?" Said Hermione as she nibbled on her lower lip as she always did when something troubled her. "Oh I know I'll transfigure my clothes, transfiguration really does wonders you know."

"Indeed now Hermione, change in the bathroom and leave, unfortunately Albus has warded the staff network for the time being…I will see you in the great Hall" Severus left to his room.

"Yes Severus, you will." Hermione said to herself. Hermione proceeded to walk to Severus's Bathroom. _Woah it's huge bigger than mine._ Severus had a plush black carpet with a huge octagon shaped tub , a giant mirror that took up the left wall with the sink, and of course toilet on the opposite side. Hermione stepped in front of the mirror and took out her wand. _Concentrate Hermione… _ "Induviae diversus." Hermione's shirt changed to a darker purple, Her bottoms turned into pure black and more fitted loosing the silk feeling…

"Hello Ms. Hermione!"

"Ahh!" Hermione screamed out of fright. She whipped her Head around to see a a wide eyed little house elf. "Oh hello,I'm sorry to have yelled you just frightened me, What is your name?"

"Hanky , Master Snape said to tend to you if you would need anything."

Hermione was so glad the attitude of house elf's had changed after the war. House elf's had been taught to not self harm, also they would wear comfortable more appropriate clothing then before. This was brought on by the post war Ministry. Hanky had worn brown shoes, and a sort of oversized dark green shirt.

"Yes Hanky if you would be so kind to get a pair of my black high heels and a light black robe."

"Right away ." Hanky said with a snap of his fingers Hermione giggled she found House elf's to be so cute. While Hermione was waiting she thought she could do something with her hair. _Glamour is truly a charm. _Hermione would charm her hair to have luxurious curls with no frizz.

" Hanky has your robes and black high heels as requested!"

"Thank you Hanky, would you like to sit and talk while I get ready?" Hanky made a huge grin, " Hanky loves to talk, although Master Snape doesn't so much." Hermione grinned. "Yes I know, Snape is such a complicated man but there is something about him that just draws me in his intelligence, his bravery, his sarcasm, his voice, and the endless wonder in those deep black eyes." Hermione sighed.

"It seems like is in love." Hermione Looked at Hanky with wide eyes _Love, could it be? No it's just a mutual attraction is all. Love is just…not what is going on yet. Oh Stop being a fool Hermione the moment you kissed you felt it. But what if he doesn't think of me the same, what if. "_Hanky, it's complicated…" Hermione Slipped on her shoes and robe.

"Hanky it was lovely talking to you, I'm sure I will see you soon." Hermione leaned down to kiss Hanky on the forehead. Hanky blushed "Yes see you soon." With a snap of his fingers he was gone.

Hermione sighed and quickly escaped to her classroom.

**HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS HSHSHSHS**

Ok It's 10:30 time for Snape's DADA class The demonstration would take place in the great hall of course for a proper demonstration. Hermione headed on over. _It's just a demonstration Hermione._

As Hermione walked into the Great Hall everyone was standing on either side of the room as well as some Professors. All of the NEWT class was their for the presentation. All the students were whispering and looked rather exited. As Hermione was walking toward the professors in the room she locked eyes with Snape. She then quickly averted her eyes and stood next to Mcgonagall. Dumbeldore Stood up on the dueling floor.

"Now you must be wondering why you class was summoned to the Great Hall this period, well we believe not only in order to pass your exams but for proper dueling skills you must be shown a proper duel by some of the best Today your going to witness Professor Snape and…Professor Granger." Students were cheering and whistling loudly and abrupt.

As Hermione and Snape both walked onto the elevated dueling foor The students continued to cheer. Snape walked to the center and began to speak. "Silence." "Now then, Today we will not show you basic things you've obviously learned in the past, however you will observe what you should master by the end of the fall. You will witness a real duel where people go in to physically and mentally harm you, where they break the rules of proper dueling. The only thing that will not be used are the 3 unforgivables due to ministry requirement."

Snape turned to face Hermione before walking to his position.

Dumbledore said ready "On the ready, one, two three" Hermione smirked at Snape and he gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Expellarmis" Shouted Hermione, immediatly after Snape blocked it with what it seemed to be no effort.

"Stupefy" casted Snape.

"Protego, Snape got stunned You could hear people gasping.

"Locomotormortis" casted Snape, Hermione's legs immediately locked _shit…_"Now everybody what has happened here is Professor Granger's legs are now locked, after this spell is cast it is a good idea to cast spells on your opponent as it would be easier." "Mobilicorpus, Now I am moving her to my liking."Snape smirked. Hermione was now dangling upside down _Bloody hell, my legs are locked not my arms. _Hermione pointed at herself, "Finite Incantatum" Then she pointed at Snape Flipendo" Snape dodged that.

Snape then casted "Immobulus, Expelliarmus" Hermione was now disarmed and frozen. _Concentrate Hermione focus. "_Now then when your opponent is down, you then have to always then disarm them if they are not already, I believe this concludes our…"

Hermione the broke free harnessing all her energy she could to silently and wandlessly cast a 'Finite Incantatum' she had never done it before, all the students were cheering. "Accio" Her wand flew into her hand. Snape was shocked and quite amazed.

"Expelliarmus." Casted Snape.

"Protego, Petrificus Totalus!" Snape's wand flew out of his hand although he had dodged the binding spell.

"You Spoke to soon it seems Severus." Snape gave Hermione a sharp glare and Dumbledore smirked. Hermione realized why everyone was staring daggers at her. Never had she called Snape, Severus. It was always Snape or Snarky bastard.

"All right everyone this concludes todays demonstration, Hermione, Severus my office " Said Dumbeldore


End file.
